


A Sticky Set of Helping Hands

by GimbleGamble



Series: Season 7! [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Honey, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyhermits - Freeform, a bit of softness at the end, a couple more tags give or take, but he was, falling into pits, just a bit, persona shipping, the smut has arrived, we have a fairly short intro, you'd think Mumbo wouldn't be distracted this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimbleGamble/pseuds/GimbleGamble
Summary: Mumbo needs some honey blocks, a lot of honey blocks. When he finds out that the shop isn't stocked he decides to go straight to the source, hoping that their leader can... drop the prices. Maybe Xisuma should really install some fences.
Relationships: MumSuma, Xisuma/MumboJumbo
Series: Season 7! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781866
Comments: 49
Kudos: 162





	1. Watch your step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his rabid quest for honey blocks, Mumbo decides to go straight to the source. Maybe some deals can be made?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me have Beesuma a little bit longer ಥ‿ಥ I'm not ready to let go just yet.

* * *

Frantic sketching filled the air of Mumbo's base as he madly scribbled on his well worn ideas notebook. Countless crumpled up papers filled with doodles and computations littered the desk around him.

Honey blocks! Sticky like slime but somehow they don't stick together? The ideas flooding his brain right now were grand and numerous; he almost struggled to translate them all on paper.

It all started with the door Tango had asked him to build (which broke sure, but it was out of his hands at that point) and somehow… _somehow_ it only took him, what, a couple of weeks to be fully consumed by ideas?

Honey was almost worth being uprooted from the comfort of the last world's grand machinery and comfortable lifestyle and being plonked in the middle of a brand spanking new world to basically start from square one!

Well… almost.

He sighed, nibbling the tip of his pencil, the sketch of his latest idea _looked_ like it'll work, but he knows how deceiving mental redstone can be. He can only do so much with a pencil and a piece of paper, he needs to get his hands on the sweet stuff.

Ah yes has he mentioned that, by the way? An edible redstone component that _actually_ tasted good!… Uh he knows what that sentence implies and he'd appreciate it if no one asked any questions.

He took a peek at the shulker box that contained his remaining honey blocks and winced. Yeah, that's not gonna do it at all. The honey he got from Xisuma has been slowly consumed by small redstone projects around his base (and yes maybe by him as well, he likes some honey in his tea, who on earth was going to fault him for that?) and all that's left is barely half a stack.

Maybe he could make a deal with Xisuma again? Wait no, the admin already has an iron farm of his own. What does he have that their leader needs? He tried to think of the possible items he can trade with but nothing in particular stuck out to him. Ugh he probably has more farms than Mumbo at this point.

Curse the admin and his perfectly valid want to be self-sufficient.

He sighed as he stood, unfolding from the surprisingly uncomfortable position he was locked in mere minutes ago. He supposed there was only one avenue left. He quickly equipped his elytra and took off towards the shopping district.

* * *

Aaaand the honey blocks were sold out. He sighed. _Of course_. Mumbo ran a hand through his hair and chewed on his lip. His mind is fully submerged in redstone ideas at the moment and he isn't sure how long they're gonna stick around to wait until Xisuma restocks his shop. The idea of running around collecting honey from wild beehives doesn't sound appealing just yet.

He checked his communicator to see if their leader was up and about. Yes! Strong white outline. He quickly tapped a message.

> >Mumbo: hey X any idea on when you're able to restock the honey blocks?
> 
> >Xisuma: ooh, didn't know they were out
> 
> >Xisuma: how many do you need?

Mumbo hummed, how many _does_ he need. In their first deal he got four stacks of honey blocks for seven stacks of iron blocks, but that was a while back now and he has heard through the grapevine that Xisuma’s honey production has doubled in productivity.

Would… would asking for a shulkerbox full possible?

> >Mumbo: any chance for a shulker full?
> 
> >Xisuma: blimey that's a lot
> 
> >Xisuma: you're not planning anything sinister, are you?

Mumbo snorted, him? Plan anything sinister? oh, uhh maybe we won't show Xisuma the 7th page of the ideas notebook

> >Mumbo: no…?
> 
> >Xisuma: hm
> 
> >Xisuma: I'm at my honey farm right now
> 
> >Xisuma: bring a shulker

Yes! He pumped his fist in the air. He immediately rummaged through his chests in search for an empty shulkerbox to bring. A shulkerbox full of honey! He's not quite sure what he's gonna do with it all, but he knows it's gonna be mega!

Maybe he's been hanging out with Iskall a bit too much.

As he approached the admin’s sprawling base, he couldn’t help but to gawk at the lovely mix of natural landscapes and towering skyscrapers. He's only been here once, to deliver the aforementioned iron in exchange for honey, and there were so many new sights to see.

There were pathways now and additional towers, were they filled with different farms? Seems like Xisuma was really taking the whole self-reliant thing to heart. He couldn't help but think of which farm fits the footprint of each tower, how many items do they produce?

Oh hold on, does he even have enough diamonds for this purchase? As his feet touched the polished surface of the walkway into Xisuma's bee farm he froze, suddenly unsure.

How much was a stack of honey blocks anyways? He sure as hell couldn't remember. Can he still back out? No he needs the honey. Mumbo groaned.

"hey Mumbo!" Xisuma's voice brought him out of his thoughts, he saw the admin waving at him from inside the building, beckoning him inside.

Might as well try and ask for a bulk discount at this point. Mumbo thinks to himself, walking towards their cheerful leader.

"Hey Xisuma" as he entered the building he was met with the sight of the impressive bee farm, it has definitely doubled in size since the last time he was here "Oh my word this has gotten bigger than I remember" he added, eyes sparkling.

"I’ve completed both walls now, one's for honeycomb and the other is for honey" he beamed proudly "wait I haven't shown you around, have I?" Mumbo shook his head no, eyes already looking around the build "well then, follow me!"

Xisuma took him on a mini tour, rambling about the collecting systems and the hopper lines designated to refill bottles and shears, he even turned the whole thing on for a second just to hear that lovely, albeit a bit deafening, popping sound that comes when all the bees simultaneously exit their hives, much to both of their delights

Mumbo eagerly listened to Xisuma's explanation as his eyes scanned everything with wonder, brain subconsciously mapping out the redstone and possible combinations, crunching the numbers, thinking of possible alterations, and then calculating the numbers on those as well. Saying he was distracted was a fair assumption.

So there's really no surprise when he didn't notice that he was walking straight into a particularly sticky pit.

"-granted I manually craft the honey bottles into honey _blocks_ but the bottles get recycled back into the sys- Mumbo?" Xisuma turned around as he was talking only to find that the person he was talking to had disappeared. Xisuma blinked, " _not again_ "

"uhh Xisuma?" Mumbo's voice sounded oddly distant, the admin jolted into action, wildly looking around in search for his fellow hermit.

"where are you?" he called, voice a mix of panic and amusement.

"I fell into honey?"

Xisuma sighed in relief. Right, the currently uncovered honey block reserves area, even X had fallen into it once or twice and he knows it's there. He approached the side peeking over to where he assumed Mumbo was.

There he was, sitting at the bottom of the pit covered head to toe in honey. The sight alone got Xisuma laughing uncontrollably.

Mumbo groaned in embarrassment as he heard Xisuma's laughter echo around the building. Everything felt heavy and sticky, the honey had soaked into his clothes faster than he thought was possible with its consistency and it made everything stick to his skin.

Why was there a pit of honey here anyways? He felt a stray drop hit his lips and he absentmindedly caught it with his tongue, lighting up at the taste. It really is quite delicious! He brought his hands to his face, tentatively running his tongue across his fingers licking them clean. He was so concentrated at the task at hand he didn't even notice X's laughter die down or the intensity in his gaze.

"Mumbo I swear you're doing this on purpose" Xisuma smirked, the glint in his eyes visible through the visor. Mumbo snapped out of his daze as he realized what he was doing, he spluttered trying to think of an excuse.

"c-can you just help me out please?" Mumbo huffs, face taking on that familiar pink tint of embarrassment. Xisuma chuckled, biting his lip.

_Oh I'll help you out alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be another short one babes, maybe just 2 chapters I think. I haven't written smut in a while and I'm trying to get back into the groove.
> 
> In our never ending quest to improve I don't think I've stuck to a single format so far lol. Do tell me if it works or not. This one is a bit more rambly since Mumbo is a bit more active and we're basically being dragged along with the ride, its gonna mellow out next chapter though because that is where the spice is.
> 
> Speaking of, the next chapter shouldn't take more than a week I hope, thank you for being patient with me (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡. I'm definitely working on more stuff and the ideas keep piling up as the season goes on.
> 
> Ok that's all for now! Thank you for reading ( ◜‿◝ )♡


	2. Honey Glazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma and Mumbo's special traits don't play well together. Well it's either that or they work together exceptionally well! It all depends on who you ask really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes sweat off forehead*  
> Hallo babes, welcome to another four thousand plus word, super self-indulgent, smutty smutty update that took way too long to finish... Enjoy?

* * *

"say Mumbo, what  _ are _ we trading for these honey blocks anyways?" 

Mumbo froze, something in Xisuma's voice sent shivers down his spine. He glanced at their leader with a degree of suspicion but his helmet betrayed nothing, all yellow and bee-like. He squinted.

"uhh, I was hoping for a bulk discount or something, but do you have anything else in mind?" he replied cautiously. He raised an eyebrow as X reached for the clasp of his helmet.

"I  _ might _ " Xisuma grins playfully, removing his helmet and gloves, setting them gently down on the floor.

Mumbo gulped, the taste of honey heavy at the back of his throat, why does Xisuma sound so... hungry? He tried to stand to get a closer look at the admin but the viscous liquid pulled him back down, he groaned, suspicion momentarily forgotten.

"Xisumaaaaaaaaa" he whines making the admin snicker. Without warning, Xisuma jumps down in the pit and manages to stick the landing. Mumbo spluttered.

"a-are we both stuck here now?" he panicked, his voice increasing in pitch. The admin hummed, crouching down to Mumbo's level.

"Mumbo you look absolutely good enough to eat" Xisuma grins, hand cupping Mumbo's face, smearing honey on his cheeks.

Mumbo's breath hitched as he registered the look in Xisuma's eyes. The familiar piercing gaze stirred a distinct heat below his navel and made his heart hammer in his chest. It was suddenly so very hot in this pit and the heavy smell of honey made his head spin.

Xisuma drags his tongue across Mumbo's cheek making the man whimper in surprise. He hummed again, licking his lips, enjoying the red on Mumbo's face as the architect’s eyes tracked his tongue.

"delicious" he whispered, pinning Mumbo into the wall, His lips travelled downward tasting his way down Mumbo's neck with small nips and light kisses. His tongue drew lines of fire on Mumbo’s skin, delighting at the honey sweet taste. He felt Mumbo cling to him, chest heaving as his breath quickened.

"Xisuma" Mumbo whined again, he chuckled, going with the pleading look Mumbo was giving him and the intense stare he had trained on his lips, he knew  _ exactly _ what Mumbo was asking for.

But then again, one of the only constants in their world was how  _ fun _ it is to tease the moustached man. 

"anything I can help you with Mumbo?" Xisuma smirked, licking another strip of honey off his cheek. 

The architect shuddered as he bit his lip, he looked at Xisuma with the best puppy dog look he can muster while trying to telepathically tell him his request. It didn’t work of course, one part because Xisuma can’t read minds (as far as he knows anyways) and that this is  _ Xisuma _ we’re talking about and he will most definitely drag this out until he gets what he wants.

Sure Xisuma steals all the kisses he wants but the moment  _ he  _ actively wants to be kissed he needs to ask. 

Swallowing whatever pride he has left he sighed , bordering into a needy whine.

"please kiss me?" he asked quietly, face burning brighter as he saw the flash of  _ want _ in Xisuma’s eyes. The admin’s grin grows wider, moving closer until their foreheads touched.

"you'd like that wouldn't you?" he all but growls. Mumbo quickly averts his eyes with a soft whimper, not quite ready to admit to himself just how  _ hot  _ that simple sentence got him. He fiddled with his suit, pulling it down to cover the growing discomfort in his trousers.

"I-... well"

“who am I to deny such a straightforward request?” X moves, planting soft butterfly kisses on Mumbo’s forehead, then on his nose, back up a bit to his cheek ending on the corner of his lips.

Damnit X

Mumbo trembled, reeling in his growing frustration, Xisuma was definitely doing this on purpose, playing with him, teasing him. But he held still. his fists clenching and unclenching, he doesn’t know what would happen if  _ he _ made the first move, but when dealing with their leader, he isn’t sure if he wanted to find out.

The lightest peck on Mumbo’s lips and he just about melted. He sighed contentedly, his eyes fluttering close as he reveled in the feeling of Xisuma’s lips on his. He jolted as he felt Xisuma's tongue slip through his parted lips.

Strong arms hoisted Mumbo up to his feet and pinned him into the wall. A moan escaped him as X's tongue wound around his, coating his taste buds with the painfully sweet taste of honey and a hint of something distinctly floral that seemed to be getting stronger with every passing moment. He felt himself flush, getting drunk on the taste and the feeling of Xisuma’s tongue mingling with his own. He barely felt the hands that were slowly unbuttoning his suit.

The temperature was rising and Mumbo felt a bit more lightheaded than usual, every part of his body that came in contact with Xisuma felt  _ electric  _ and he just  _ couldn't _ get enough. There was definitely something different right now and Mumbo decided that the only way to figure it out was to keep kissing Xisuma.

Mumbo’s jacket was first to go, discarded somewhere behind Xisuma, slowly but surely sinking into honey. If Mumbo wasn’t getting the daylights kissed out of him he might’ve been upset about that, but as it stands he was pretty enamoured by Xisuma’s (literal) sweet kisses to give a damn.

Enamoured? Captivated… Wholly and utterly  _ smitten _ .

Xisuma makes quick work of the buttons on Mumbo’s shirt, he was interrupted, however, by some persistent tugs on his chestplate. He chuckles and unlatches his armor letting it drop somewhere behind him. He took hold of his undershirt and removed it in one fluid motion.

Mumbo held his breath as the sight of Xisuma’s toned chest fully came into view, he couldn’t help himself as he gingerly ran his hands across the expanse, tracing the scars marking his skin. Has he ever seen X this naked before? Certainly not this close. He felt his ears heat up at the appreciative hums coming from Xisuma himself.

The admin peels off Mumbo’s honey soaked shirt and adds it to the pile around them. Almost immediately his mouth was on Mumbo’s skin, planting marks on his collar and licking up all the honey he could reach with a voracity that fed the fire below the architect’s navel.

Mumbo gasped and clutched Xisuma’s shoulders feeling his knees grow weak. The admin had decided to pay special attention to the sensitive nubs on his chest, tongue doing  _ obscene _ motions that Mumbo’s sure was only meant to draw out the most embarrassing noises from his throat. He whimpered as Xisuma’s ministrations got more frantic as a response, getting his hands in on the action, thumbing the previously neglected nipple in time with his tongue.

Mumbo covered his mouth to hopefully silence the moans flowing out of his throat but X was having none of that, grabbing both of Mumbo’s hands in one hand and cupping his face with the other, capturing the architect’s lips in a sloppy kiss. Mumbo reeled, getting hit with another wave of electric sensitivity that made his knees buckle. He collapsed on the floor, honey pulling him back down as he panted, trying desperately to clear his head.

He heard X laugh lightly. When Mumbo looked up to playfully glare at the admin the sight of his bulge clouded his view.  _ Oh shit _ ,  _ that’s really close _ . He felt his heart pound louder in his chest as their eyes met. Xisuma raised a questioning eyebrow. 

Well a little payback  _ is _ due.

Mumbo stood on his knees and, without breaking eye contact, gently pressed his lips against Xisuma’s clothed erection. A bolt of excitement shot up his spine as he saw the admin actually blush for once, a light purple smear of color on his cheeks accentuated his unwavering stare.

Mumbo hooked deft fingers onto Xisuma’s waistband and coyly pulled them down, releasing the admin’s erection into the rapidly warming air of the pit. X hissed with relief, hands finding purchase on the wall in front of him for support.

The architect got to work, catching a stray drop of pre on the tip of his tongue. He heard X gasp, feeding into his growing confidence. He gently grasped Xisuma’s erection only to press teasing kisses on the tip, then down along the shaft. He felt X twitch in his hands making him meet the admin’s hungry gaze once again.

Mumbo’s breath got caught in his throat. He doesn’t think he can get used to that gaze, the intensity alone feels suffocating. But he didn’t waver, holding that smoldering gaze as he opened his mouth wide and took the admin deep.

Xisuma groans,  _ fuck _ , Mumbo was taking it slow, as a retaliation for the kiss most likely, but it doesn't change the fact that it felt so fucking  _ good _ . Watching Mumbo's head bob back and forth was oddly tantalizing, and it's definitely taking his mind off the urge to wreck the architect.

Fuck, or amplifying it honestly, especially if this pace continues.

Hearing the noises that Xisuma was making above him made all the blood in his head rush to his dick. He made sure to take it slow, yes, as a revenge but more to hear Xisuma huskily moan his name. Gods, consequences be damned, Mumbo’s not really thinking clearly right now. Another sharp gasp from the admin made him moan lightly in response.

Xisuma’s hand made its way to his head, gently grabbing a handful of hair only to pull on it making him mewl, taking Xisuma deeper than he first intended. Mumbo’s heart fluttered wildly in his chest as he felt X rock his hips, taking control. His gaze met the admin’s once more, eyes surprisingly gentle.

“You’re doing so well Mumbo” He groans, voice low and oh so sultry, making Mumbo shiver as the words shot waves of pleasure rippling across his body.

At this point Xisuma was doing all the work, fucking his throat in earnest while he tried his hardest not to choke. He focused on the noises coming from the admin, soft moans and expletives with a good smattering of his name in between. It made him painfully hard, knowing that it was  _ him  _ wringing out those wonderful noises from the admin.

He blindly opened his trousers to free himself, lazily stroking his length in order to release a bit of steam. He took another glance at their admin, only to close his eyes in focus as he felt Xisuma get closer to release with every frantic thrust.

Xisuma came with a sharp gasp, pulling out at the last second to paint Mumbo’s face with his release.

Panting filled the air as Mumbo struggled to catch his breath, his own pleasure momentarily on pause as he basked in the sensation of a job well done.

Xisuma huffed, still coming down from his orgasm. He made the mistake of looking at the architect in front of him. Gods the sight of Mumbo on his knees, blushing to high heavens, and covered in jizz is almost enough to get the gears going again. Almost.

He pulled the architect back up to a standing position, rewarding him with more kisses and a generous wipe down. He felt oddly energetic, his body trying to quickly catch up to what his brain (well, his dick specifically) wants.

“you want me to return the favour?” Xisuma whispered, drawing an involuntary moan from the architect.

The very thought of it just shot pure concentrated pleasure to Mumbo’s core and every fiber of his being just  _ begged  _ him to say yes, but he isn’t sure if he’s ready to bear the full brunt of that tongue on his dick.

“oh my word no, I might die” he squeaked out, besides, if all the stories he heard were true he  _ definitely _ might.

“are you sure?” Xisuma licks his lips. Mumbo’s blush reached his ears as a tiny whimper escaped him. Gods it was so ridiculously tempting but the tiny lucid part of his brain that’s not currently swimming in pleasure is putting its foot down.

“I will definitely die” He shrank, X laughs running a comforting hand across Mumbo’s back.

“alright alright, come’ere Mumbo” Xisuma pulls Mumbo in for another kiss. That sweet floral taste was full blown now, even overtaking the heady taste of honey. 

Mumbo’s head fell back as his vision swam, the taste fully dominating all his senses. His whole body felt wide open, hyperfocusing on X’s mouth at his neck, hands roaming downwards slowly pushing his trousers down until they pooled at his feet.

Mumbo yelped as Xisuma lifted him up and pinned him to the wall, surprisingly enough, his bare back sticks to the honey covered wall, holding him in place with assistance from the admin’s knee in between his legs. It left Xisuma’s hands free for other nefarious activities such as cupping the architect’s face for some more kisses or kneading the soft flesh of his ass.

The weightlessness of the whole thing added another level to the experience. Soft keening noises poured out of his mouth as X teased him further. It felt like he was constantly at the edge of orgasm but diluted down into a simmering continuous pleasure. It clouded up his brain and made all his other thoughts dry up, focused solely on Xisuma’s presence, from his body heat to the tongue in his mouth and the hand on his ass.

Xisuma hooks both of his legs around his hips, making him gasp as he felt the admin’s dick come in contact with his. He moans desperately, panting as the simple sensation threatened to overwhelm him. He gently wraps his hands around them both, languidly stroking them together. He shivered as Xisuma pulled back to moan appreciatively by his ear.

“mm, I think you’ve had too much of this” Xisuma swipes his thumb across a stray drop of purple tinted saliva. Refraining from kissing the architect is gonna be difficult, but if they want to actually get back to work anytime soon he’s gonna have to manage. He hummed playing with the slick substance, well... to be fair, it’s still pretty useful.

He smirked, locking eyes with Mumbo as he made a show of coating his fingers with his own spit, lasciviously licking each digit with a soft teasing moan. The architect squirmed, hands stilling as he observed the action up close.

Xisuma’s saliva was... purple? It had an odd shine on it that made it look like it had the consistency of honey. With how it tastes (and how...  _ hot _ it got him) a couple of questions managed to push through the haze in his mind. Does… does Xisuma produce his own lube?

His thoughts came crashing back down as he felt Xisuma’s hands trail downwards , parting Mumbo’s ass with a soft squeeze.

Mumbo shivers as he felt X’s fingers delve inside him. He closed his eyes, whimpering softly as Xisuma worked him open, brain too muddled for words. He nuzzles hazily against the admin’s throat, licking and kissing the available area, making sure to leave marks of his own, encouraged by the moans coming from the admin’s throat.

Xisuma’s fingers hit one spot in particular drawing a hiss from the architect, reminding him of how ridiculously pent up he was. His head swam, tears clouding his vision as he groaned. He couldn’t think, mind sufficiently melted into goop. He wanted something… he wanted... wanted Xisuma to fuck him until he can't see straight anymore.

Yeah that sounds about right

His voice reached new heights as Xisuma paid more attention to that spot, hand picking up in speed. His arms shot around the admin’s neck holding on for dear life as pleasure rocked his body.

“X-Xisuma plea-hease” he begged desperately. He admits that he may be a wee bit frustrated, all that pleasure building up made everything so painfully sensitive, it felt like he was suffocating.

“So impatient” X sighs playfully, lubing up his own dick with a generous helping of spit. He adjusts his position, aligning himself slowly, deliberately drawing out the moment much to Mumbo’s chagrin.

Mumbo saw white as his head fell back and his toes curled, breathlessly moaning Xisuma’s name as the admin pushed through till he bottomed out. It took everything in him not to immediately cum at the sensation of being filled but the feeling of Xisuma throbbing inside him nearly made him lose his mind.

He whimpered, feeling a shower of comforting kisses rain on his face.

Mumbo inhaled shakily, arms trembling as he embraced the admin to ground himself. Now technically, he wanted Xisuma to move, desperate for it even, but as it stands, he’s pretty sure he’s not going to last long if he does.

As if Xisuma read his mind (wait so  _ can _ he?) he pulled out, only to slam back in, starting a rough pace that made Mumbo scream. It felt like the whole building shook with Xisuma’s every thrust, it took Mumbo’s breath away, moans getting higher and higher in pitch.

True to his thoughts he didn’t last long. He comes with a desperate cry, twitching as he splattered jizz on both their chests.  Strangely enough he was still so painfully hard.

He groaned, devastated as the pleasure seemingly doubled instead of clearing out like he hoped.

“S-Suma I’m still- ah!” before he could even finish his sentence, Xisuma went right back in, spurred by the look on Mumbo’s face and the sound of his voice. He hooked Mumbo’s legs on his arms, bringing his hands to the wall, effectively folding the architect in half allowing him to reach deeper with every thrust. 

Gods what a way to find out how surprisingly flexible Mumbo is.

Speaking of, Mumbo was straight up out of it, eyes dazed and voice shot, moaning without a care in the world. Apparently, being fucked into the wall as hard as he was, right after orgasming no less, really puts a hamper on the old thought processes.

The barrage of pleasure brought tears to his eyes ,  holding on to Xisuma like his life depended on it. He took short gasping breaths as the admin mercilessly pounded into him like nothing else mattered. It added on to the mounting pleasure, bordering into unbearable territory and yet, somehow, still not enough.

“gods Mumbo” Xisuma groaned as he felt Mumbo clench around him, nearing another orgasm.

“S-suma- I’m… a-again!” he gasped as another orgasm rocked him to the core. Everything ground to a halt as he spasmed uncontrollably, growing too tight, locking Xisuma in place.

“ah yep I think you had a bit too much” the admin groans huskily, seeing that Mumbo’s erection still hasn’t gone down. He bit his lip, admiring how utterly fucking wrecked Mumbo looked, halfway to passing out with a permanent look of bliss etched into his features, if anything it just got him riled up more.

“p-please mmmore” Mumbo’s voice came out as a choked sob, desperation dripping off it in waves. Xisuma chuckles

“aw don’t worry Mumbo I’m not done with you yet” X pulls out completely to a devastated whine, he spins the architect around, guiding his hands so they were both flush against the wall, he grabs Mumbo’s hips and lines himself up. With a sharp bite to the architect’s shoulder he slams back in, basking in the choked moans from the man in front of him.

Mumbo was barely coherent, expletives pouring out his mouth in waves. Saying he was overwhelmed was a dirty understatement as the thrum of his previous orgasm still gripped him hard. Everything stacked on top of each other made his knee start to give out.

Luckily Xisuma was there with an arm around his torso to hold him up, the other snaked around to help Mumbo along, stroking him in time with his pace. They were in the home stretch now, Xisuma could feel it in the air as he relentlessly drilled the architect.

The build up was quick and unforgiving, taking Mumbo out with a particularly well angled thrust, a ruined scream escaping his throat, Xisuma wasn’t far behind, managing a couple more thrusts before gritting his teeth, filling Mumbo with his release.

Heavy panting filled the pit, both frozen in place trying to catch their breaths and clear their heads.

“g-gods” Mumbo groaned, voice scratchy and quiet, body still occasionally spasming as the last dregs of orgasm left him.

“lesson learned” Xisuma laughs breathlessly. He wrapped his arms around Mumbo’s waist and leaned on the wall for support “are you ok?” he asked, concern evident on his voice as the architect shivered in his arms.

“y-yeah” his head was definitely clearer but the fatigue settling deep in his gut was threatening to pull them back down. He moaned quietly as Xisuma pulled out, the loss of heat leaving him cold and empty.

Xisuma remedies this by carefully turning him around in a tight embrace, pressing comforting kisses to his temple.

“fantastic!” he beams grabbing Mumbo’s arm to hold it around his shoulder, “come on then, time to get out” He places his other hand around Mumbo’s waist, supporting the architect as they waded through the knee deep reserve honey strewn across the floor.

They walk around the corner into a bathroom.

“you only need to fall in the pit once to realize you need an exit and a bathroom,” the admin announced cheerfully, setting Mumbo down to sit on a bench.

The bathroom was fairly large and looked fairly modern, but the main attraction was definitely the large bathtub tucked in the corner.

Mumbo watched as Xisuma went around to fill the tub with warm water. The admin hardly looked tired, he noted with a huff, while here he was halfway asleep, wanting to lay down on this bench like it was the most comfortable surface in the world. He felt his eyelids drop, pulled by the heavy ache in his bones.

“ah ah ah, no sleeping yet Mumbo” Xisuma tutted, pulling him up to his feet and guiding him underneath a steady stream of warm water, rinsing off all the honey and miscellaneous liquids that built up in their time in the pit.

A soft silence settled upon them. Mumbo sighed leaning into Xisuma’s hands as the admin washed his hair. It was… pleasant. He just wished he didn’t feel like death on legs so he could do the same for the admin. He didn’t even realize that he closed his eyes until he felt X press gentle kisses on his eyelids.

“s-sorry” he blushed, fighting harder to keep his eyes open.

“it's quite alright” X replies softly, gently cupping Mumbo’s face to kiss him on the cheek. He turned the shower off with practiced precision and led the sleepy architect into the tub, satisfied, he got in himself, pleased at all the space still available even with two people already in it. Yep getting a bathtub this big was definitely worth it. He made a mental note to thank Keralis later.

Mumbo heaved another contented sigh as he sank into the water, the heat relaxing his muscles and further clearing his head. He could definitely fall asleep right here in Xisuma’s arms. Tempting… tempting.

He shook his head,  _ not yet _ , trying to focus long enough to drop an enderchest down on the bathroom floor. He rooted around and retrieved a couple of cold, pale pink potions and popped the cork off one. He took a generous swig and sighed as he felt energy slowly trickle back into his system.

“I don’t think one bottle of regen potion is enough” he sighs sheepishly, passing the other bottle to the admin.

“oh thank you”

Mumbo watched, captivated as Xisuma downed the potion in one go, only to wipe the insides clean with that damned tongue of his. He coughed, face ablaze as he averted his sight, missing the playful glint in the admin’s eyes.

“so!” Xisuma started, startling Mumbo back to face him, “a full shulkerbox of honey right?”

“uhh yeah, what do I owe you?” Mumbo braced himself, trying to recall what Grian taught him about haggling. The admin hummed, deliberating. He waved his hand, much to the architect’s confusion.

“eeh consider it a gift for such a…  _ lovely _ time” Xisuma smirked, causing a delightful bloom of red on the architect’s cheeks.

“Xisuma! my word” he spluttered, much to the admin’s glee

“besides, I’m gonna have to run the farm anyways, I have a lot of ruined honey in the pit to replace”

Mumbo wheezed, embarrassment painting his whole body red. That was only  _ partly  _ his fault but still. His face got hotter still as Xisuma laughed freely, enjoying his reaction a bit too much.

“I’m serious though” the admin added as his laughter died down. He pulled Mumbo closer, his tone of voice making no room for a rebuttal. The architect groaned covering his face with his hands.

"I don't think I can look at honey the same way anymore" he mumbles in despair, causing another laughing fit to erupt from the admin’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Finally.**_ Thank you lots for the patience! ♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱
> 
> How is everybody? I'm feeling particularly well ( ꈍᴗꈍ). This update took a heck of a lot of time huh? It took a lot of brainpower to finish that's for sure. But here we are at the finish line, celebrating 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜. Tell me what you think about it maybe? Some constructive criticisms for the road?
> 
> This particular fic came about when I watched Xisuma first fall into the honey reserves pit lol, I don't remember which episode that was but it was backed up with that clip of Mumbo falling into the water while talking about the door he was making for Tango, and then when Keralis fell into a one-block hole while talking to Xisuma, circle of life I say. 
> 
> I got a couple paragraphs cut off this one as well, somewhere by the end Keralis was supposed to make a cameo but I can't quite make it fit. Sorry Keralis you'll get your moment someday. (´ . .̫ . `) 
> 
> Oh I apparently post fan art on tumblr now lol, I have the same username over there so feel free to drop by and look around? What do people do on tumbr anyways?
> 
> Special thanks to Snarky Puppy for providing the jams while I edited this. Lingus will always and forever be a fuckin bop.


End file.
